arranged
by littleblu
Summary: both jack and elsa are dragged into an arranged marriage... #sadlyf
1. Chapter 1

**hello... i hope you like this. this is my first ever story and jack frost is my cartoon crush...**

**ive always wondered... why is elsa the only one who hates the idea of marriage... jack should also have some time accepting this...situation.**

**sorry its so short... once again... i hope you like this. **

' WHAT?' screamed the frosty haired boy , suddenly realizing what he was being pushed into.

'there is no way in hell I'm gonna get forced into an arranged marriage, never I say.'

And he stormed out, into the palace grounds. He knew running away from north and the others wouldn't change the fact that he was going to get married, what did he do to deserve this… oh yea… wrecked some houses, fooled around, got in trouble a couple of times. Nothing so serious. Although north believed that marriage would calm down the very enthusiastic and often the too enthusiastic winter spirit, maybe jacky boy wasn't ready for this.

He stood infront of the fountains, freezing them with weak ice then watching as the new water broke the ice and refroze. Another one of his hobbies, there was no way in frozen up hell he was ever going to stand still, no, even in his sleep he twisted and turned, often waking up to find frozen sheets or soaking pillows. Yes, this was our jack. Quiet awesome.

*****************somewhere else in the land of Disney*******************

**************oh who am I kidding, I know exactly where, in arendell****************

'no' a firm but booming voice echoed, startling everyone.

Of course Elsa knew what came after the coronation, honestly you didn't have to be a genius to understand that.

Marriage.

Oh how she dreaded the word itself, sure she had been the one who encouraged Anna and Kristoph to get married and they were in fact very happy with it but who knew what 'he' would be like. She didn't even know who 'he' was, yup to Elsa 'he' was just another stranger.

Anna found her love, not that they never fought, but in the end kristoph would bring back some flowers and say 'I love you' in a very corny way. Strange, this life was.

'Elsa you know its your duty, and you have to do what you have to do.' This was Anna, no really?

Anna, she was making sense and in a practical situation and if there is one thing Elsa learned was to never shut this girl out, because she was someone who would go to the extents of harming herself if it meant getting Elsa knocked into reality.

'I'm not ready yet.' She looked at her sister with pleading eyes, before turning to her room, knowing that her priorities were only her family and kingdom, whether she was ready or not, it was time to settle down.

'Its time'

'Its time'

**read and review please...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright… this is chapter two….. Didn't get that many reviews on the previous chapter…. Please this is my first story and im not asking for rainbow puke…. Any suggestions, questions, critics are welcomed**

***uses cookies and milk as bait***

**Read and review….. pweese…**

ELSAS POV: I sat on the throne, waiting for the people to show up so they can see my celestial face

(sarcasm intended), While Anna was having fun dancing and fooling around with the guests.

So I'm sitting here, with that 'yes babezzz ima yo queen mama waiting to get married' look, this was truly and utterly displeasing, but did anyone care NOOOO, the queeny dear just has to get married so come on tom dick and harry, take this lady, take her say!

This is so not what I want :'( :'( :'( ….. HELP ME PRINCE CHARMING, THIS IS THE PERFECT TIME TO SHOW UP…..WAIT NO IT ISNT…BUT ILL APPRICIATE IT….. WHERE ARE YOU JERKO!

And slowly, by which I mean…_slowleeeyyyyy_ the people started strolling in…. I mean come on… fashionably late isn't supposed to exist for another 4-5 centuries or something. What's with these people, do they not use calendars…

Oh look, here comes Darla, how I hate her…

' hi Elsa honey… how is my princess… oh ho ho I mean queen… I've seen jack deary… and my I say he is a real something!'

Yes this was Darla, your typical green haired, middle aged, flowery and buttery… person. I don't even know who she is, but for some reason mother appointed her to be our _personal_ caretaker, while they were away on trips. And whatever- WAIT WHAT…. SHE KNOWS 'HIM'…. OH MY GAWD… 'HIS' NAME IS JACK?! OH MY GAWD WHY AM I MENTALLY BREAKING DOWN….

'you know jack?' I asked, trying to keep my voice neutral, and by neutral I mean...trying to keep the squealing and screeching out… and I repeat…'trying'

Don't ask me why I'm acting like this, it's not like I'll have to spend my entire life with that guy… WELL THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT ILL HAVE TO DO… SO NAH.. :P

'yes sweetie… he is well… lively and very handsome.' OH THANKGOD, ill deal with the 'lively' thing, I've lived with Anna after all… but If we have to get married and have sex the least he can do is look pretty.

*blush* sex….

'He seemed like a very nice boy…, if I was any younger and a princess ill spare no time in jumping into those arms' she giggled…

HEY HEY HEY… HOLD UP THERE LADY…. HES MA MAN, NOBODY IS JUMPING INTO ANYBODYS ARMS.

'That's ummm….nice.' I mustered a faint smile…

Oh god dude, show up already I screamed in my head… when the girls started showering me with rainbow flowers… YO BABEZ MAMAS WEDDING DRESS IS WAY TOO EXPENCIVE…IF THE POLLEN STAINS MY WHITE AND BLUE SILK WHICH BTW IS IMPORTED FROM THE MIDDLE EAST, I WILL INCREASE THE TAXES… MMMHMMM… MAMA ELSA IS BAYD WHEN IT COMES TO MA DRESSING…

And the fat man spoke… ' ENTERS KING FROST OF THE NORTHERN LANDS…'

OH GOD…

**JACKS POV…**

I waited in the gardens, she was probably getting ready. 'she', yea these rituals were weird… yea they weren't supposed to meet other until they got married, something about the bride or groom running away if they found each other less attractive or something… but they could know each other's names…. I MEAN COME ON….

Jack… why is this happening to you….WHY WHY WHY…

'Hey jack.. Nervous?' this is my friend, James, yes James I'm nervous, I'm about to meet the girl who is supposed to be my wife… why wouldn't I be nervous.

'No…not at all.' I tried sarcastically.

'Good because….oh I see… sarcasm.' He mumbled, laughing.

'Look, if it helps…. She's really pretty and packs one mean punch.' He said again.

OH GREAT, IM GETTING MARRIED TO BETH PHONIX… at least she's pretty… well I hope james definition of pretty improved since preschool… I MEAN DUDE THEY CALL IT UGLY DUCKLING FOR A REASON.

'…I know what you're thinking and I don't mean it in a cute ugly duckling way.'

JAMES, BUDDY, YOU KNOW ME TOO WELL….

'Her name?' I said, oh yea… saying half sentences make you look less curious…

'Elsa…' Elsa…, alright… let's see what you are.

I said as I joined the other nobles, ready to get (shivers)… MARRIED.

I walked onto the carpet, the people around me shielding me from showering rainbow flowers, perks of being important, oh yeah…

And the fat man spoke 'ENTERS KING FROST OF THE NORTHERN LANDS…'

**READ AND REVIEW… TRUE ELSA IS ALL PROPER AND ALL BUT SHE IS A GIRL… IF SHE CAN'T BE ALL… 'ANNA LIKE' ON THE OUTSIDE, BUT WHAT ABOUT THE INSIDE O.o READ AND REVIEW PLEASEEE…**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**IM SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPLOADING FOE A WHILE, THAT'S BECAUSE I THOUGHT NO ONE WAS READING THIS…. SO WHEN I SAW THAT SOMEONE HAD ACTUALLY FAVOUTITED IT AND THIS PERSON REVIEWED AND SAID THAT THEY LIKED MY STORY…. I THOUGHT HEY…. AN AUDIENCE IS AN AUDIENCE…. SO THANKYOU RANDOM PEOPLE WHO ENCOURAGED ME…**

**(elsas point of view) **

_Jack walked in the middle, I could almost see the non exostant smirk on his face, lucky bastard, he got saved from the flowers… im sure this must be awkward, I mean, _

_Walking slowly in the middle acting like mean girls, obviously that's awkward, dude walk faster its not like youre wearing heels, nooooooooooo im the one whose wearing heels, which may I add, are not comfortable at all….. thanks a lot ann.i gave anna the ' thanks a lot anna' look, anna who was standing right beside me looked at me like…' what the hell did I do…' I rolled my eyes, I couldn't expect poor anna to know what I was thinking inside my head but stillllllllll…. I was nervous I had to take it out somehow._

_I turned my attention back to jack and noticed him looking at me, well well well… darla was right, his majesty is quiet the looker. A thin smirked lined my lips, and I noticed him do the same. _

'_COME ON FROST WALK FASTER, GRAMMA MCGUGGET WALKS FASTER THAN YOU.' Yelled an overly enthusiactic red head, odd._

' _oh yea merida, I just want to walk like I was raised with turtles.' Jack retorted before he could control himself, OoOoh…. Interesting wedding…_

'_well then walk faster… im not getting any younger here.' This time the voice came from a wrinkly old lady, who had completely whitle hair with some traces of red. Something tells me that this is gramma mcgugget…_

'_yea man just walk faster…' I had not intended for this to come out o fmy head…crap._

_And before I knew it jack was standing infront of me… _

' _there everyone happy? Dude you guys are weird.' He half shouted. _

_Interesting bunch… elsa thought…_

_I SWEAR IF THIS WAS ANNA SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN SCREAMING ABOUT HER WEDDING DAY GETTING RUINED BUT I JUST WANT THIS TO GET OVER WITH… YUPPS MAMA ELSA DON'T GIVE TEO SHITS ABOUT THIS WEDDING… BOO HOO FOR MEH….._

' _calm down frosty pants,' this was Rapunzel, we had met a few times, she came to my coronation with flyn…_

'_okay the marriage ceremony shall begain…' _

_The crowd ehich was on the nfloor laughing, yea just imagine A BINCH OF NOBLE AND ROYAL PEOPLE ON THE FLOOR LAUGHING… I swear I cameras existed I would so take a picture…_

_Rapunzel stood beside anna…._

'_now…' the fat man began…_

_Jack took my hands in his and locked our eyes…. Dead serious for a minute…. Until that signature smirk came up again…_

_He is really good looking…. I just hope he isn't a jerk like the others…. 'others'…_

_The man recited boring marriage vows for a about 10 minutes…. I mean dude… hurry up._

_I saw jack mouth something to me…_

'_whats that amazing smell…'_

_Oh my gawd seriously… were getting married and you ask tha- WAIT WHAT WAS THAT… IT SEEMED LIKE…_

_As if on cue both whispered…. 'chocolate…' _

'_I like chocolate….' i mouthed…_

' _yea me too…' _

_The vows were finally over_

' _neow do zou take queen elza to be zour waffely wife…' _

…_..the hell with the accent… _

_Annnndddd…. Rapunzel, anna, merida and believe it or not jack started laughing…. I sighed…. Im marring a child. This blows…._

_He calmed down a little…._

' _yes I take… queen elsa to be my waffely and pancake wife…' _

_OHMIGAWD…. What…_

_And again everyone including elsa started laughing…. The guests also joined in…_

…_.'that's good enough for me…' the fatman said… ' you may now kiss the bride.' _

_OH I FORGOT ABOUT THAT-MNPH…_

_Before she could complete the sentence jack had bent forward and placed a little kiss on her lips…_

_LIKE WHAT THE HELL MAN… YOU COULDN'T WAIT…. WE ARE SO GOING TO HAVE TO TALE ABOUT IT…_

_Elsa noticed jack wink at her before he turned towards the cheering crowd…_


	4. Chapter 4

**I APLOGIZE FOR WRITING SUCH A FUCKED UP CHAPPY…. BUT I GET EXCITED AND YOU KNOOOOOWWWW…. SOZ….. ANYWAYZZZZ….. THANKOOO REVIEWERS… SORRY ABOUT THE GRAMMER AND SPELLINGS….. I NEVER SPELLCHECK… ATLEAST THAT'S WHAT MY TEACHER SAYS O.o…**

**THANK YOU….**

**Directioner4ever747…..(I'm a directioner too… we must talk…)**

**iShipManyShip…( cool name)**

**justin16…..(thanks)**

**marialusca…( I like your name… you sound artistic)**

**And….. 'Guest'**

**Btw peeps it's your story too…. So just tell me what to put in the coming chapters…**

**YOU ALL GET CUPCAKES :')…**

CHAPTER 4….

(Jacks pov)

After the (too) fancy dinner we headed towards the guest rooms…. We were staying at arendelle for the night because the ceremony took place there… anyways…. That was one weird wedding… I wouldn't be surprised if the bride started twerking in the middle….. I hope she isn't like one of those 'prim and proper' princesses who 'do not like to be disturbed' and hate 'gross' stuff…..

Anyways…. Walking and walking and walk-

'hey mate…. Aren't you supposed to spend the night with your wifey….?' It was bunny, oh I see you loosening up… drunk, are we?

Ooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh…wait…. Spend+night+wife(y)= s.e.x…..

Of course it didn't have to be tonight….Right? Not that im nervous or anything but this would be the one time I am not drunk….

'Master frost… should I escort you to the room…?' the butler spoke….emotionless… chin up…. Dude you could be a solider…

'Yes…' I said…. Saluting bunny with two fingers…. This man is creepy… all quiet and everything….

How am I gonna tell her about my powers…..? That would be one awkward day…. I mean hello Elsa I can shoot ice out of my hands… But don't worry its completely normal because this is Disney…. Odd...

But Elsa is pretty…. And there is always something wrong with pretty people… either they are bimbos….or snobs…. i. feel. Weird.

The guy turned around and gave me a O.O look and then gave me the o.o look… and then said…

'This is the room…' OOooOoookaaaay…. Thanks dude…..

But I just nodded and he left…. The door was blue… and it had tiny snowflakes on it…. I reached for the handle… keeping my face neutral…. There were cold butterflies in my tummy…. THEY ARE HUNGRY…

I left the handle and decided to knock…. After what seemed like 30 seconds, she was standing there.

In front of my face. Looking all nice… I felt weird… she was wearing a long baby blue fitted thingy… and her hair was tied in a rough bun…. I really can't describe her expressions but it looked similar to this…o_o… whatever that's supposed to mean… awkward enough…

'Hi wifey…' I mumbled, grinning like an idiot… I watched as her eye brows shot slightly upwards, eyes widening a little… yups babe… this is it….

She opened the door a little wider, letting me in….

It was blue… simple and bluuuueeeee….. it was nice I guess…. No fluffies and weirdies….

'sooooo….' She said… making the awkward silence more awkward by speaking and wanting for me to speak…

'ummm…' I began, turning towards her…

'They brought your stuff in….' she began…

'You're pretty too…' I slurred….stoopid me stooped stooped stooped….. why the hell did I just say that… im so stupid…. .

She just looked at me… trying to register the….ummm…. well it was sort of a compliment ….

'Thank you….' She said… and she was… smiling? I think….

'I'm gonna go change…' I said and I ran into the bathroom… without anything to change into…. Uuuggghhhhh im such a dick head…. I swear, I have never acted like this…. Weird….. And someone was knocking on the door… guurrrllll…. Do you need to go that bad?

'Jack, your clothes…' ohh, heh well… a little uptight but she's alright…..

'Thank you.' I said, thanks were too mainstream…

I quickly took a shower and changed into my clothes, I went out to find Elsa sleeping on the couch, mouth open. Not very princess like now… are we….

I swear if facebook and cameras existed… I would so take a picture and post it on facebook… hilarious…

'Elsa…Elsa wake up….you're gonna get cramps…' because I was too stupid to simply put her on the bed…

'huh, what… no don't….' she mumbled, drooling like a kid…

'Elsa….' I tried again

'no… don't hurt me….' DROOLLLLL…. Icky…. Ewww…ewwww…. Wait… I wouldn't hurt you….

'I would never hurt you.' I whispered in her ear…. Whispering makes things better… ;)

She fell asleep again… I decided not to wake her up… so I just put her on the bed and lied there beside her…

Huh, I just got married…. There is a lot of depth to this girl… a lot more than I know off….. plus she likes chocolate….

**SO…. I DON'T KNOW IF YOU GUYS LIKED IT OR WHAT…. DO TELL ME… AND PLEASE…. IDEAS….**

**HERE YOU GO…*GIVES OUT FREE CANDY***


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM SORRY… I REALLY LOVE THIS FIC AND I LOVE JELSA… I KNOW IT TOOK ME LIKE FOREVER AND PLEASE YOURE ALL WELCOME TO HIT ME WITH HAMMERS AND RUBBER CHICKENS… BUT PLEASE… THE GUILT WAS EATING ME SO I WROTE THIS ON A SCHOOL NIGHT….**

**ITS SERIOUSLY NOT MY FAULT…. ITS MY STOOPID CIES… THE CAMBRIDGE EXAMS…. IMA CRY NOW…**

**THANKOOOOOOOOOOOOO REVIWERS… I LOVE YOU ALL MORE THAN PIZZA… ;*****************

' your majesty... Wake up...'

The chicken faced maid called out from outside the door.

' what the actual fucking hell woman...' I mumbled, getting up.

' I'm up, thank you.' I called out so chickeny would wake up and get the helly hell outa there.

I sat up on my bed, everything seemed normal, but there was something bugging me. My eyes caught the sight of a black jacket which was on my bed. For a second I was like really freaked... I was all like

OH MY GOD... WHAT DID I DO.

WHO WAS THIS BOY.

WAS I DRUNK.

After that cow moment... Last nights memories came rolling back to me.

Oh yeaaaaaaaaa... I got married to Jack Frost who called me pretty and went to the bathroom out of nervousness.

But where was he?

Meh, why do I care. It's not like we're ... Oh wait... Lol we are married.

Okay so I went in the bathroom and took a shower. Got out wore this really nice teal dress. People often complained and said that it wasn't very princess like. Because it ended right above my knees. But I liked it.

Another thing caught my eyes... And that was the packed bags and... MY packed bags?!

WTH IS THIS...

I went out putting a fake 'I know nothing' expression and headed towards the breakfast hall... As usual, everyone was waiting for the queen dearest to come and start off with the breakfast.

Anna, kristoph, Olaf, Merida, Jack ,rapunzel, snow, Cinderella, aurora and some other guests were sitting and enjoying a weirdly pleasant conversation.

'Hi'... I greeted everyone.

'Hey Elsa...', Anna chirped...,' or should I say "queen Elsa of the northern lands"'.

I laughed, taking my seat between Anna and frost.

' yea... Does anyone know why my bags are packed?' I questioned, pouring myself some juice. I loved the private halls, I liked doing these little things by myself.

' that's because we're leaving...'

LEAVINg?!

' umm... Where to?'

HONEYMOON... Isn't it a bit early?

' well queen elsa of the northern lands, in order to become queen Elsa of the northern lands you need to live in the northern lands.' He said it plainly, with no traces of intended humor.

WHAAAA SERIOUSLY,,,,

' oh, I wasn't told.' I murmured. This was obvious... I obviously had to go.

I just never gave it much thought.

' odd...' He nodded and fell silently back to his food.

Wow... Jack sure knows how to pull off a 'I'm a king look'.

'So Anna... This means you're the new queen.'

She looked at me and nodded a little.

' so you and you're fiancé can rule and all.'

I mumbled With a small smile.

To let everything go and to leave everything. I felt like I was going to burst into tears. I excused myself from the table and ran to my room.

I heard footsteps behind me... It must have been Anna, I thought and left the door unlocked. I fell on my bed and burst into tears.

I felt someone sit on the bed and put a hand on mine. A warm hand.

I looked up and saw JACK.

OH MY GOD... I DIDNT WANT HIM TO SEE ME LIKE THIS.

But he wasn't looking at me... He was looking down. At the intertwined hands.

' I'm not that bad.' He whispered.

I looked up at him... I don't know if I was confused or whatever. What I did know was that... This was making me look like a wimp.

' I didn't say that. And I would like it if you would stop assuming such things.' I admit, I was being mean and harsh.

' what the actual hell elsa...,' he said after a while,' I was just trying to help.' I know that he sounded hurt... GHAAAA THIS WAS MAKING ME LOOK LIKE SUCH AN EGOTISTICAL BITCH.

' stop acting like you know me frost. Because you don't.' I snapped.

I could see him gritting his teeth... I didn't know where the anger was coming from... It just was.

He was angry. He was controlling his anger. Why wasn't he snapping back.

His hand was still on mine but I felt it go a little cold... If that's even possible... How?

He moved his hand, stood up and turned to leave...

I sighed, I'm going to have to apologize.

Tears came again... I turned to my pillow and screamed in it.

Jack Frost... Who exactly are you?


	6. Chapter 6

Jacks pov

...

...

...

And I burst out laughing... These guys are gonna kill me...

Kristoph and Anna look so dayum cool together.

I wonder if elsa is anything like Anna... She seems to be a bit... Reserved.

Yea... I was pretty pissed about the whole weird mood thing but I'm not gonna let that get to me...

WELL THAT WAS A LIE... I WANNA TALK TO ELSA AND BLOW HER HEAD OFF... I can't believe I didn't say anything.

I went to Anna and asked her about the elsa episode and she told me her story...

' you have to understand Jack... She's not exactly normal.

Oh yea I'm a guy who shoots ice out of his hands... Tell me about normal.

' she's... Umm... She has something to tell you... She may not be ready yet but it's something you have to wait for...' I nodded... She sounded serious...

The ceremony is in a while...

' Anna I think you should go and check on her, we have two hours before the ceremony starts.' I said while getting up and helping her up.

She left.

I was hanging with the guys, they seemed to be pretty cool but dayum do I hate hans.

'... Hey jack... You'll have to kiss elsa again.' Kristoph said... It was almost a mumble. Oh really... This is going to be uncomfortable... Extremely uncomfortable.

' thanks for the warning.' I said and everyone laughed... It felt like home here.

...we all got ready and went on to the hall which was starting to pour with people... I came through the back of course and sat on the throne next to Elsa's... She was sitting there looking beautiful like always... With her hair semi tied in a pony tail and a baby blue fitted slit dress draping her body.

She looked at me and looked away...

I sat down and mumbled...

'Egotistical much..'

She looked back at me with a smirk...

Oh so I guess this is her way of saying sorry.

' I'm sorry for earlier frost.' She said looking at me... Taping my reaction.

' apology accepted frost.' I smirked back... She scrunched her eyes a little before lightning them up with a smile.

' you look nice.' She whispered

' I know.' I replied, taking her hand and helping her up towards the dance floor.

' Jack... No... It's too early for the royal couple dance...' She was trying to pull me back.

' oh come on... I'm not gonna sit there and look like a statue.' I retorted.

' fine. Go and have fun... I'm going back.' She said and turned to her throne again.

' fine. There are plenty other girls who would love to dance with the king.' I said and turned around ignoring her smirk.

I asked anna to dance... She really wanted to but kristoph was shy... I asked him before dancing with her tho... I mean I've been spending a lot of time with anna and hey a man can get jealous.

Anna was crazy she talked and talked and danced and danced. I had to call quits... I went back to a very annoyed elsa.

' ooh... What's wrong with queeny dear?' I said playfully.

' nothing. Don't you have people to dance with.' She blew in a hushed tone.

I laughed a little... What...

' you need to learn how to have fun elsa... Come on I'll show you.'

I said... Ignoring my aching lungs.

She said no again... Okay I won't take this...

I pulled her up and started dragging her to the dance floor like a kid...

We were in the middle... In the centre... Attracting attention from everywhere...

' one dance elsa... That's all I want.'

I whispered lightly in her ear...

She looked back at me and nodded... Her face didn't loose that touch... The all too proper and queeny touch.

' you dance like a pro queeny.' I mumbled.

And spun her around...

' thank you... It comes naturally.' She smirked.

' so does the ego.' I smirked.

I noticed as everyone else stopped dancing... The fat man blew the trumpet again...

That's my cue... I dived in for a small professional arendelle kiss... It took Elsa by surprise but she recovered in like 3 seconds.

The cheers of the crowd were drowned in the weirdness of else's look.

' I was told to...' I began in a whisper

' I know...' She cut me off and inched forward to brush her lips against my cheeks. AND THIS TOOK ME BY SURPRISED... I MEAN SERIOUSLY...

She turned to head back to her throne... I followed.

After Anna was presented with the crown and everything it was my turn to give a speech...

Oh lord

'... Uhh... Hey arendelle... You were a wonderful host and I really loved my stay here... And of course I enjoyed the company of ma man kris and queen Anna and everyone else... So anyways I would love to drop by as a friend sometimes and also I thank you for trusting me with queen elsa.,.. I assure you... I will try to keep her happy.'

And they all cheered...

We got ready to board the ship after the party ended... In less than a day... We'll be home.


	7. Chapter 7

**HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY HOWS YOZ….. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATINGGG….. SO IM OUT OF FOOD TO BRIBE YOU SO HERE * THROWS OUT LOVE * ***************************************************************************************Elsa's pov

I don't know what came over Jack when he decided that we would be having separate rooms... At Least when we were on the ship.

But I'm glad it happened... It would have been really awkward you know... To share a room with... 'Him'.

It was slightly breezy outside, I liked it. The Cold doesn't bother me and I've always loved breezy and windy days. I was wearing a strapless white woolen dress which ended over my knees, again not very princess like but hey... I don't care. I was trying on some earrings and I thought of wearing a necklace... Ugh I hate wearing necklaces by myself. It takes my hours to latch it.

There was a knock on the door, damn maids I growled. ' come in.' I said not bothering to look up. And they came in indeed but it wasn't the maid. It was Jack.

' hey.' He said in a low voice. I still didn't bother to look up, I saw him coming forward through the reflection. I could see him look at me... Can't blame him ㈳8 this dress didn't exactly leave anything to ones imagination. He was wearing a casual t. Shirt and some jeans... Awww trying to pull off bad boy look :*

' good morning.' I replied... With no unnecessary excitement.

I felt his hands caress my neck, attempting to help with the stupid necklace. Okay... So like dude you're done with the necklace now move. But be stood there, I felt his warm breath on my neck. It almost felt... Nice... In an uncomfortable waayyyy.

Okay wrong day to wear this dress... I felt my breath go heavy. His fingertips brushed my thighs while looking for my hands. I felt a blush creep over my cheeks and I couldn't conceal it... I wanted to scream... But my stupid mind went numb. I was standing in an awkward embrace. What the actual hell was he doing... AHHHH asshole. I closed my eyes. Oh yea good one genius. Close your eyes and maybe he'll leave.

At least he had the decency to not laugh at me.

' elsa.' He whispered, ' can you join me for dinner tonight... I have to discuss something very important.' His lips brushed against my ear. Damn he's doing this on purpose.

' hn.' I said. Eyes still closed.

' okay then... Can I leave?' Why the hell was he asking. Dude leave if you want to.

' it's up to you.' I whispered.

' I don't want to...' He breathed against my neck. Why was he playing with me. Why was I feeling like this.

FUCK YOU HORMONES.

I felt his hands leave mine and I opened my eyes. He was still there, looking at me through the reflection.

His expression was serious... I haven't seen him like this. Ever.

Then again... I haven't seen him that much.

' but I have to...'

' okay...' I said blankly.

And then comes the oh so cliché knock on the door.

' madam... Are you sure you still don't want any breakfast.' The butler asked.

Dammmmmmmnnnnnnnnn...

' she would love some...' Jack answered... Quizzing my face.

Nawww I wasn't even hungry... Stoopid Jackkk.

' I'll pick you up by 7?' It sounded more like a question.

' it's a date.' I said and turned around wearing my typical smirk.

I could tell that he was laughing inwardly and he turned to leave.

OH GOD... What just happened...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi people…..**

**So tell me if you like it okay?**

**I likes youz allz….**

**R and R**

'...elsa you ready?' Jack called from outside.

Yea I was 'ready'. I don't know why but I just liked getting on jack's nerves. I just didn't know how...

Hmph... Sed... But I'll figure out soon.

' yea I'm ready...' I said getting out of the room. So... I don't know if that'll get on his nerves but I tried to dress in a 'not queen way'. I was wearing a simple short midnight blue dress with black sandals.

It was weird... Jack wasn't looking at me... He was... Too serious. I could almost feel the seriousness radiating from him.

He offered me his arm and I took it... I roamed around the ship once or twice but I didn't know where this was going. He led me in some private dining area. We remained quiet until the food arrived ( Jack ordered ). Jack made all the servants leave... WOW THIS SOUNDS SERIOUS...

'...uhh... Jack?'

'...yea sorry... Uh... There is something you should know...' He mumbled. He was scared.

'... I don't want you to think that I cheated or something...' He continued.

'... And please understand... I'm not a freak...' He finished.

' alright Jack... ' I said... I wanted to make him feel... Normal.

He reached for my hands and Cupped his hands around mine.

And then I felt something... Cold.

He opened his hands to reveal a floating snowflake.

OH GOD. OH GOD. OH GOD. OH GOD. OH GOD. OH GOD. OH GOD...

'... Elsa?'

HES LIKE ME... HOW. HOW. HOW.

WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO...

DUDE IM AS BIG A FREAK AS YOU DONT WORRY.

' elsa... ' he whispered again.

' Jack... No.' I said, getting up.

' Elsa no... Please... Look... I...'

' no... I mean...' I made a similar snowflake... Making the air cream thick.

' wow... ' surprisingly enough I found Jacks original attitude lace back onto his face.

' you... I... Wow...' He said again chuckling.

I laughed a little.

' is this what it was all about...?' I asked... Was he nervous because of the snow thing.

' well... Yea...' He said scratching the back of his head.

AWWWW... JACKKK

YOU CAN BE SUCH A BABY SOMETIMES...

'... Why... I mean that nothing big...ish.'

' yea... I think having ice abilities is a big thing elsa..' He said

OH I SEE... TRYING TO GO BACK TO BEING COOL ASS JACK ASS AGAIN.

' anyways we're almost home...' He began...

Home. Home. HOME.

This wasn't home home was arendelle.

'...yea.'

' DUDE... Can you believe we're married?!' Jack burst out randomly

' NAWWWW... ITS SO WEIRD...'

' I SWEAR...'

' wait elsa... Come on...' He said, grabbing my hand and dragging me out towards the docks

' Jack what...' And then I saw the north.

The town and village and the ice.

' it's nice...'

' it's home...'

' ...'

' elsa?'

' no...'

' what...?'

' it's not home...'

'... Why?'

'... Because home is where the heart is and my heart is in arendelle.'

'...well bring your heart here because you're going to need it...'

And then the maid came...

' get ready for the welcome sire.'

I heard him sigh.

Oh shit. The whole kingdom is gonna see me in THIS. Huh... Jack doesn't care... Well good for meh.

And in less than 15 minutes I was showered by roses and perfume.

...WHY. WHY. why. Why.

Jack was holding onto me tightly... Dude I'm not gonna run away. I'm not a kid.

We reached the castle, only to be welcomed by... Uhh... People.

Jack dismissed everyone after a quick welcome and continued to drag me towards... Uhh... I don't know where.

' Jackkk... Slow down... My feet are killing me..'

I tried calling him but he wouldn't budge. Why was he this excited.

He led me in a huge room... It was a frosty silver with dark mahogany wooden furniture. There was a balcony... I'll check it out later.

There was a family portrait on the front wall... A man much like frost only with auburn hair and a woman with brown hair and grey eyes much like his. Between them was none other than Jack ruffling a pissed looking brunettes hair.

'...elsa...' Jack whispered in a mischievous voice.

What's he up to now... I signed mentally.

Just when something soft and cold hit me and I landed on the huge bed.

' what the actual hell frost...?!' I screamed... It didn't come out as a scream though. More like a loud whining thing.

Just then he jumped on the bed like a kid...

' so ice princess...'

' actually it's snow queen...'

' whatever...' He said sighing into his pillow' aren't you tired...?'

' yea a little maybe...' I agreed... Yawning.

I sat on the edge taking those dreaded sandals off. Jack watched silently... What is going through his brain...

I looked back at him... Giving him my best arched eyebrow look...

Earning a childish grin from him.

' I'm tired...' He said... Oh your majesty what do I do... Get your hot tub ready...?

'... Sleep.' I said and began to get up when he pulled me back. Getting on top of me. WTF MAN.

' Jack I'm really not in the mood...'

I tried to pull away... I don't know why but I just couldn't be harsh around him... Or harsh-ish.

'...not in the mood for what babe...?' He said.

' Jack I'm serious... Let me go...'

I said, frustrated.

I saw him pout... Gaining no reaction from me.

He pecked me lightly on the lips... awwwww your soooo cyuuuutttttt.

' I missed kissing you...' He whispered. Why not have some funn...?

' come and get more...' I whispered... Trying out my sexy voice. Lol.

I got on top of him and tried a deep kiss... Way to get jacky started...

I felt him deepen the kiss. He bit my lip, pushing his tongue inside my mouth... I wrapped my hands around his neck. Maybe this won't be so bad...

I felt his hand move under my dress. HELL NAW BOUY... YOU AINT GETTING THIS THAT EASILY.

I broke the kiss, getting up. Smirking at the slightly shocked Jack who was licking his lips... Awww.

' elsa... Don't leave...' What he said held more depth than what most people would understand.

' I'm going to change. okay?'

It's so cute how he let me control. :3

' but you look so DAYYUUUMMM fine in this dress.' Finally someone who understands my fashion sense.

' I look fine in everything.' I smirked, getting off the bed. OH SHIT...

' Jack... When are they gonna bring my clothes here...?'

I saw him go all he. He. He. Hehehe.

' well you can always sleep naked...' He said. Getting off the bed.

' in your dreams...' I said. OH MAYNNN WHAT AM I GONNA WEAR.

' you can sleep in my shirt...?' He looked at me. Eyebrows raised. Dude what are you questioning me? Like I have a choice.

' yea for now..' I grumbled.

He rummaged through his clothes pulling out a black, loose, half sleeved t. Shirt.

I took it and made my way towards the bathroom.

I washed off my makeup and took off the jewelry and picked out all the flowers from my hair and pulled on jacks surprisingly comfortable shirt Etc etc...

I walked out expecting to see a Jack waiting like a minion. Instead he was fast asleep in a weird position. I giggled. He was too cute sometimes.

I wasn't gonna let him know of course. I made my way towards the bed... Ruffling his hair a little.

I slumped down right next to him...

I felt him put an arm around me... Good night Jack.


	9. Chapter 9

**HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY… ITS BEEN A WHILE AND IM BACK WITH MY CRAPPY STORY….**

**ANOTHER CHAPTER FULL OF CRAPPY CRAP…..**

**PEOPLE…. Who wants to know my real name…?**

**Omg im so lame…. But yea tell me and ill tell you a little about myself…. Oh and everyone guess what country im from… ;P**

Jacks pov

I woke up and elsa wasn't there. I really didn't get that girl. Ugghhh... How was I supposed to do anything with her... 0.e

Yea I'm not saying what you people are thinking. I mean... How am I supposed to communicate with her. Hehe last night went well though.

I sat up and decided to take a shower. Yea even the king has to shower EVERY MORNING. Dude yea I'm the snow king and all but the water here is freezing and it's not comfortable ㈵4.

I wore a black suit. Did I mention that suits make me look extra hot. Yea yea I know what you people are saying...

' Jack Frost is one egotistical bastard ...' But hey. You really can't disagree.

So I took a shower and... Wait. Pause. Where is frozen hell was elsa.

She didn't know the castle well enough to be roaming around on her own... Okay Jack... Let's not fret.

She's probably somewhere...

I went to the breakfast halls... Empty...

' sire are you looking queen elsa?' The butler came from behind me. Dude you done just sneak up on people like that. It's unethical. I smiled at the man. He was pretty old. I liked old people... They seemed to be a bit more...understanding...

Okay...Jack don't act like you're worried.

' umm... No. Not really.' I said. Turning around and looking mildly interested in some ornaments placed on the table.

I swear I could feel the man smile like :] 'yea of course I believe you...'

' yes sire... I apologize...' He said and turned around to exit the halls.

' uh... Listen...,' I said as he turned around,' now that you've mentioned it... Where is queen elsa..?' I asked trying to wear a bored mask.

' her majesty wanted to tour the palace... She left with the maids...'

He said and left. And she couldn't have waited for me... I actually cleared my schedule for her...

Fine then. Two can play at that game.

I left for the office... I had some files to clear today and a quick inspection of the area wouldn't hurt. I made my way to the office, instructing some maids to send breakfast there.

I won't deny that I was a bit angry... I don't know why... I just thought that elsa could have waited for me to give her a tour. It wasn't a big deal... Why did she have to go and roam around with them. Okay forget that... The least she could have done was have had breakfast with me. I mean dude it's a thing. You need to have breakfast together. It's a bonding thing.

Anyways forget that... I need to focus on my duties.

I was halfway through reading the cases and drawing conclusions when I heard a knock on the door.

It better not be that weird weasel guys people again. Dude his face annoys me so much. Look I'm sorry yea I know God made him that way but... Yea.

' come in...' I said.

' Jack...?' Elsa said, slowly walking in. Why is it that whenever I see that girl I forget everything. Uugghhh... No. Not this time. I'm angry and I'll stay angry.

' can I help you...?' I said, sounding very professional... Oh yea. Take that elsa. I could see the look on her face change.

' umm... Yes...' She said, still standing.

' I thought you cleared your schedule for today...?' She said.

' I did...' I said. Seeming interested in the paperwork.

' and...?' She continued.

' and then I uncleared it...' I stated. Wow being icy was too cool.

'...why..?'

Why? Why! WHY?!

' because you were doing just fine touring with the maids...' I said. Dude I didn't want to say it like that.

' oh.' She said simply.

' so your mad at me...' She said it with such a nonexistent force that I actually felt her words bitch slap me.

'No.' I said just as stiffly.

I heard her say fine and leave, shutting the door silently behind her.

Wth why should I feel guilty. I'm not asking her to stay under my control like some puppet. Just to spend a little time with me. Is that too much to ask...?

I finished my work and completed my inspection. I went to the halls again for dinner... North, bunny and sandy were all seated silently listening to tooth's apparently interesting tale.

I quickly scanned the room for elsa who like always wasn't there.

Okay then elsa. Have it your way.

I sat down quietly and tried to join in the conversation. ' And then he asked me if I knew what aglets were... And I was like wth dude why do you want to know. And who in their right minds would know what an Aglet is. Btw I know what an Aglet is...' We sat there and ate while talking to each other.

Everyone asked about elsa but I shrugged it off... I really didn't know where she was... And that's what I told them. North didn't seem too happy with my answer something about 'compromising...'

So north will be leaving for... Well mrs clause wanted him to spend time with her. Bunny was leaving for Australia. Tooth was leaving to go to her fairy dimension. Yea but we all gathered in one place for dinner. It was refreshing. It felt like the first normal dinner since ages. Only I couldn't eat properly... Something didn't feel right. I went back to my room expecting to see an angry puffing elsa there. But she wasn't there. Okay so I may or may not be a little worried. I changed my clothes... I wore black pajamas and a white night shirt. I was waiting for elsa... Where is she... I'm getting worried. After what seemed like ten minutes I closed my eyes and was awoken by heavy knock on the door. I opened the door and there stood a butler who looked completely out of breath ' master... Queen Elsa... Something happened to her...'

Oh God...no. No. No. No. No.

I ran after the man to the hospital ward. This seriously can't be happening.

' ELSA...?' I shouted. Dramatic much.

She was unconscious and pretty much alone.

' fine me a nurse...' I said to the butler who left immediately.

Elsa was looking Paler than usual... What happened to her.

It felt like it was my fault... WHY DID I HAVE ANGER ISSUES. WHY THE HELL WAS ELSA SO DRAMATIC.

I intertwined our fingers. Her hands felt so cold...

' here your majesty...' The nurse called.

' what happened to her...?' I said a little too forcefully than needed.

' uhhh... Low blood pressure...she had not eaten since last night...'

What...? Since last night...? How...?

' she will be alright... She just needs to eat something...' The nurse said.

' good. Good.' I mumbled

' shift her to our room please.' I said and walked out.

They had shifted else to our room, she was still unconscious. I had ordered some hot chocolate for when she wakes up. I was sitting on the bed next to her, thinking of all the whys and hows.

I was still holding Elsa's hand. I heard her stir a little and open eyes weakly.

Okay so this was the perfect time to give her chocolate. She was probably tying to make sense out of everything. I quickly poured some from the thermos and brought the glass to her lips. She drank half in a second. Awww I feel all bad now.

I put the glass away after she drank the whole thing.

' Elsa?' I said while helping her into a sitting position.

I noticed that the ladies had already put her in a short, white, strapless night gown.

' I'm sorry...' I whispered in her ear.

I don't know why I whispered. Maybe because I was afraid to say it out loud and what if she says no.

' it's okay...' She mumbled rubbing her eyes with her hand.

It was then that I noticed that she was crying. She covered her face with her hands when she couldn't stop her tears.

' Elsa? Why are... Elsa stop...' I tried to bring her hands away from her face. She was looking rather like a child. With her red nose and swollen eyes and red cheeks.

' I miss anna...' She said and buried her face in my shirt. I didn't know how to comfort her but I put my arms around her and mumbled some random soft words. Elsa seemed to have found some meaning in them because she nodded and smiled at me.

' why were you mad at me...?' She asked looking at me word swollen eyes. I pulled her on my lap and kissed her cheek lightly.

' I just wanted to spend the day with you... You know... To show you around and everything... And then you went and started touring with your maids...' I signed and buried my head in her neck.

I cloud feel the little shivers she got when I did that.

' yea but I...' I really didn't want another fight plus elsa was sitting on my lap like a kid. So I decided to toy with her. I moved my hand up her thigh and under her dress. I felt her get distracted. I moved my hand over her stomach. I noticed that she squirmed a little. Over her bra, I could feel her blush and 1..2..3.. And I pulled her gown over her head.

' JACK YOU PERV...' She jumped off of me a little surprised and angry.

I chuckled ' oh come on snow...' I said grabbing her in a bear hug.

' JACK... Ufff...'

' but you look so hot like this...' I smirked as she blushed.

' why don't you sleep like that today.' ;P I joked around.

' yea okay... But you have to sleep in your boxers...' She said, laughing. Okay I did not see that coming.

I took off the pajamas and shirt and sat there grinning at her.

' okay then jacky... It's bed time...' She called out as she pulled the sheets on herself and me.

I snaked my hands around her waist and she buried her head in my chest and we both fell asleep.


End file.
